Nicholas Olmstead (1612-1684)
}} Biography Nicholas OLMSTEAD was Captain of the Dragoons raised in Hartford, Hartford Co, CT for active service in King Philip's War, 1675. He would have been age 20 when he immigrated to America with his father's family. They landed first in Massachusetts in 1632, but by 1636 they had settled in Hartford, CT. 1637 Pequot War In 1637 the Pequot Indians began attacks on the Hartford Settlements starting the Pequot War 1636. In On May 10, 1637, the little army of Connecticut men, consisting of ninety colonists and seventy friendly Mohican Indians under the command of Captain John Mason, embarked on three floats to go down the Connecticut River. Nicholas Olmstead was included in this company. Undaunted, they hurried to the attack, and within an hour after reaching the first stronghold, had burned it and killed between four hundred and seven hundred Indians. This victory assured the ultimate success, although other less important engagements followed. Nicholas Olmstead received a grant of land for his services in this battle, and in another in 1673. Hartford Militia Nicholas’ public service included that of surveyor of highways in 1646 and 1647, townsman for the North side for nine years between 1653 and 1683, list and rate maker in 1669 and deputy to the General Court in 1672 and 1673. He became a freeman of Hartford before 1669 and served militarily as corporal of the Hartford Troop of Horse in 1658. He was ensign of that body from 1662 to 1673 in which year he was confirmed a Lieutenant with the instruction that if at any time it became necessary to send troops out of the county for the relief of another county, he should serve in that rank. After three months’ incumbency, he resigned from that position, but only temporarily. While he was an ensign in 1662, he served on a jury, which tried two people for witchcraft and decreed execution. This sentence was carried out, but it was the last case of the hanging of so-called witches in Connecticut. 1675 King Philip's War On July 1, 1675, he was again assigned to that rank and sent in command of a ,troop of dragoons to the assistance of Stonington and New London, Connecticut because of an Indian menace there. One requirement of this body of horsemen was to hold themselves ready to move at an hour's warning. In August 1675, he was made Captain of these troopers. King Philip's War (participants). He was one of fifteen colonists who received in 1675 by the will of Joshua Uncas, son of Mohican Sachem, equal rights to a considerable tract of land “in the sight of Hartford, northward” to what is now Coventry, and east to the Willimantic River. Marriage and Family He married Sarah Loomis (1617-1689). There is some indication that Nicholas “sowed his wild oats” in his youth. In one instance, he laid himself open to official correction. In view of the very strict laws of the day, conduct now considered quite normal brought harsh criticism and punishment. The will of Nicholas, signed August 20, 1683, and proved November 25, 1684, disposed of his property to his second wife and to his children. 1st Marriage: Sarah The children of Nicholas and Sarah (Loomis) Olmstead, all born at Hartford, were # Sarah Olmstead (1641-1709) - b. 1641; d. November 7,1709 at East Haddam, Connecticut; md. George Gates. # Elizabeth Olmstead (1642-1681) - d. October 12, 1681; md. Samuel Butler. # Mabel Olmstead (1646-1692) - md. 1st, Daniel Butler; md. 2nd, Michael Taintor. # Mary Olmstead (1646-1646) - b. November 20, 1646; d. 1646. # Rebecca Olmstead (1648-1721) - , b. March 12, 1647/48; md. John Bigelow. # John Olmstead (1650-1650) - chr. February 3, 1649/50; d. young. # Samuel Olmstead (1653-1726) - b. 1653; d. January 13, 1726; md. Mary Lord. # Joseph Olmstead (1654-1726) - b. 1654; d. October 5,1726; md. Elizabeth Butler. # Thomas Olmstead (1656-1741) - d. before May 28, 1741; md. June 26, 1691, Hannah Mix. 2nd Marriage: Mary Lord He married, secondly, Mary, widow of Dr. Thomas Lord. References * James Olmstead List of Famous Descendants Category:Pequot War